


Making History

by CinderScoria



Series: her name is jade [5]
Category: Zombies Run!, zombies run
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, spoilers for s2ep20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the cure, Sam gets to live out his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for my friend lindley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+my+friend+lindley), [who requested it on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=who+requested+it+on+Tumblr).



> This is for my friend LindleyJo, who requested it on Tumblr :)
> 
> ZR Pompt (SPOILERS for s2m30): The Zombie virus has been cured and Sam gets to live out his dream of living in the Museum of Natural History with his bff Runner 5 (also maybe Maxine and Paula and maybe some kiddos; e.g. Molly, Katrina, and any of Jamie's kids). Shippy or not, 5 can be whatever gender you decide (or neutral), I just think this would be fun. :)

“Can you believe this?” Sam’s laugh echoed through the large halls, making Five feel dwarfed in the building. He stood at the entrance, staring up at the sign with dark, wide eyes. MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY. Just like he always wanted. Five kept a smile to herself as she stepped aside to let Jack and Eugene pass, mounds of radio equipment piled in their arms.

Sam laughed again. “This is incredible! I still can’t believe it—can you believe this, Five?”

Five shook her head. She shared his enthusiasm. She couldn’t quite express it like he could, but she definitely shared it. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors, stepping over glass and broken exhibits.

“We can use the cafeteria for food, see, it’s mostly still stocked—and the vending machines, too, we can still use those! We’ll have to do some cleaning up, but I bet Maxine can use this hall as a hospital wing, and look. Five, those are -washrooms,- real ones, with stalls and everything!” He ran a hand through his mussed up hair. “This place is huge! We can fit all of Abel in here, utilize the courtyards and parking lots for others who trickle in… I have to admit, I was half joking, wasn’t quite sure the whole apocalypse thing was actually going to end, but…” He turned towards Five, handing her a huge, amazed smile. “This is it, this is actually happening.”

Five smiled back at him, nodding. Sam must have sensed something in her mood, before his face dimmed a bit and he lead her to a bench to sit her down.

“Ah, this isn’t fair to you,” he murmured, sitting next to her. “I’m all on about this being the greatest thing and you can’t even get back to America until they figure out how to work the planes again—assuming they even can. And…” He sighed. “I can’t imagine what it’s like, not being able to die anymore. I know this was the last thing you wanted. Especially you. I’m sorry about that.”

Five fixed him with a stern frown. He threw his head back. “Yes, yes, I know you told me not to apologize. I know it wasn’t my fault. I’m only saying, you know… You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to. I get that you’re going to be moving on eventually. You’re gonna be here when all of us are dead and gone and…” He trailed off with a chuckle that Five didn’t at all approve of. She reached up and ruffled his already messy hair.

Sam flinched a little. “Well, I mean, I’d like you to stay. If you want to. That’d be cool, you know? We’ve gotten to know each other, gotten to be… well, friends. Right? After so many years, I figure, you know… You’re my friend, Five.” He smiled at her. “Jade.”

She returned his smile before standing up. Sam watched her with a furrowed brow as she strode purposefully towards where Maxine and Paula were struggling with boxes.

“Oh, Five,” Paula said in surprise as she took one of the boxes from her arms. “So I take it you’re staying?”

Five smiled and shrugged, sharing a look with Maxine. She was American too, and it didn’t look like she was going anywhere either. Maxine laughed a little.

“Yes, well, I don’t have much else to go,” she said wryly. “And Sam’s doing a good thing here. But that’s not why you’re staying, is it?”

Five let a secretive smile slip out. She looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was still sitting on the bench watching her. He grinned when she beckoned him towards her, leaping up and crossing the room in record time. She lifted the box and placed it in his arms, and he teetered with the extra weight.

“Does this mean you’re staying?” he grunted, shifting the box in his arms as she lifted another box and started to follow Paula and Maxine to set up the bunking area.

Five threw a look over her shoulder, arching her brow like, “What do you think?”

And maybe immortality was the worst thing a suicidal, medically mute teenager could ask for, but Sam’s resulting smile was pretty much worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PURE CHEEEEEEEEEEESE


End file.
